Simon Callow
(right) in Angels in America]] Simon Callow (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Amadeus (1984)'' [Emanuel Schikander]: His death was not mentioned in dialogue, but he was deemed dead as he was last seen with Christine Ebersole, Cynthia Nixon, Elizabeth Berridge, F. Murray Abraham (who would later face Richard Frank), and Lisabeth Bartlett mourning the loss of Tom Hulce. *''Four Weddings and a Funeral (1994)'' [Gareth]: Dies of a heart attack; a scene of his titular funeral takes place later on in the film. *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995)'' [Vincent Cadby]: Raped by a Gorilla. (Not really a death but he`s never seen again) (played for comic effect) *''Christmas Carol: The Movie (2001; animated)'' [Ebeneezer Scrooge]: Dies (off screen) of an unspecified cause; his death is revealed when The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows Simon his grave in the future. His death is prevented when Simon changes his actions when he returns to the present. TV Deaths *''Angels In America'' (2003; mini-series) [Prior Walter Ancestor #2]: Plays a ghost that appears to Justin Kirk along with Michael Gambon. *''Doctor Who: The Unquiet Dead (2005)'' [Charles Dickens]: Dies (off-screen) in the events following the episode; his death is mentioned when Christopher Eccleston tells Billie Piper that Callow will die within the year. *'Midsomer Murders: Dead Letters (2005)' *''Lewis: Counter Culture Blues'' (2009) [Vernon Oxe]: Lying his head off to police officer Kevin Whateley, he is shot in the chest with a shotgun by David Hayman. (Thanks to Brian) *''Plebs: The Candidate'' (2014) [Victor]: Campaigning for election to the council on a promise to lower rents for the poor, as he walks among the crowd, Tom Davis, enforcer for a landlord, steps forward and stabs him - whilst saying hello to Tom Rosenthal and Joel Fry. (Played for comic effect). (Thanks to Brian) *''Midsomer Murders: The Curse Of The Ninth (2018)'' [Vernon De Harthog]: A viola player, he is killed by the inhalation of strychnine which Flora Spencer-Longhurst had smeared on his bow, so as he started to play particles were released. (Thanks to Brian). Gallery Callow, Simon Category:Directors Category:Stage Actors Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Callow, Simon Callow, Simon Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Callow, Simon Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Milos Forman Film Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Dream death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Actors who died in Milos Forman Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Gay musicians Category:Motor Mouths Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Performers who were fictionally raped Category:Amadeus Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Actors who died in Mike Newell Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Four Weddings and a Funeral Category:Game show participants Category:Midsomer Murders Cast Members